call_of_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Research
There are many aspects of the game that can be upgraded through research. You can access your research by selecting your Mansion and clicking on Enter. Upgrade your Mansion to unlock higher level research. Research by Level Level I Forging I - Increase Smithy slots by 1 Storage I - Increases your Granary and Warehouse storage limits by 1000 each. Level II Preparation - Increase your contest tickets by 20 Contacts I - Gives you one more free refresh in the Tavern per day. Management - Increases your gladiators hourly Aureus yield. Hammer - Unlocks the Hammer class for your gladiators. Shield - Unlocks the Shield class for your gladiators. Net - Unlocks the Net class for your gladiators. Level III Tamer - Unlocks the Tamer class for your gladiators. Vulcan - Unlocks the Vulcan buff for your Altar, increasing iron production by 300/hour in each Smelter. Mars - Unlocks Mars buff for your Altar, increasing the Strength of each gladiator by 5% while active. Refining - Decreases iron required to enhance items in the Smithy. Divination - Significantly reduces chances of your gladiators getting injured. Massage - Gives you a chance to increase a gladiators status by 1 extra level from the Massage Room. Black Heart - Increases your Aureus and Fame gained from Campaigns and Shows by 20% each. Plumbing - Bathes increase gladiators energy by 20 extra. Scientific Research - Reduces time required for research by 5% Level IV Charon - Debuff for Guardroom that decreases attackers dexterity and increases injury chance. Luna - Buff for the altar that increases experience gained by training by 5%. Titan - Increases gladiators max energy by 20. Barbarian - Decreases energy required to plunder by 5. Contacts II - Increases free refresh limit in the Tavern by another one per day. Pressure Policy - Increases resources gained by Occupation. Engineering - Shortens time to upgrade or build new buildings by 5% Brutal March - Increases all of your attacking gladiators stats by 5% while plundering. Level V Freyr - Unlocks buff for the Altar that increases bread and iron hourly production by 450 in each harvesting building. Diana - Unlocks buff for the Altar that increases your gladiators dexterity by 5%. Resistance - Increases your gladiators stats by 5% when resisting an occupation. Teamwork - Increases your gladiators stats by 5% when resisting a plunder. Forging II - Increases your slots at the Smithy by another one. Wall - Decreases resources lost to a plunder. Carpentry - Decreases cost of new buildings or building upgrades by 5%. Transporter - Increase resources gained from plundering. Level VI Nyx - Unlocks Debuff Nyx in the Guardroom, decreases attackers Status by 1 level. Mercurius - Unlock buff in Altar that decrease resources plundered from you. Minerve - Unlock buff in Altar that increases experience from training by 10% Sword Master - Increases Attack and Defense gained from ability Focused. Dual Sword Master - Increases duration of ability Bladestorm. Spear Master - Common attack from spear gladiator may interrupt the enemy's attack. Level VII Chaos - Unlock buff Chaos in Altar that increases your gladiators critical damage by 50% Shield Master - Increased duration from ability Taunt. Net Master - Increased duration from ability Huge Net. Hammer Master - Increased damage from ability Storm Bolt. Nutrition - Gives each of your gladiators an additional 2 stat points to be randomly distributed. Level VIII Zeus - Unlock buff in the Altar that increases all gladiators attributes by 5%. Storage II - Increases each of your Granary and Warehouses maximum storage by 49,000. Tamer Master - Increases the power of the arrow released by Tamer ability A Rain of Arrows.